epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/Banjo-Kazooie vs. Duck Hunt. Trixter's Rap Battles of Video Games S1
Ayyy, this series is back finally, it took over a whole month, with tons of scrapping and certain jerkfaces spoiling things, it's finally back! In today's fight we have the Rareware made Bear & Bird combo Banjo and Kazooie squaring off against the classic Nintendo duo of the Dog and Duck from the Duck Hunt series. Which of these two mammal and bird teams will prevail today in this wild battle? Let's find out. Also, sorry that this one isn't as good as my last battle, or even ones before it. I just struggled to find a lot for these two and was rushing a bit to get this out before school started for me, so sorry it isn't very quality. Anywho, let's get this done! Intro TRIXTER'S RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! VS BEGIN! The Battle: Banjo - Kazooie: (This color is for Banjo, this color is for Kazooie, This color is both of them.) I'm Banjo, ''I'm Kazooie'','' we're the duo to see that you two flee', ''Try to shoot me in raps? ''''It's no doozy, you won't see part Tooie'' When we run amuck, this duck and shcmuck are outta luck, Must suck, with you two, only in Smash did anyone give a fuck! It's two of the gaming greats, ''against the furball that gamers hate,'' Crushed under the plumbers weight, 'only known for making players irate.' I think it's safe to say with being named after instruments that we're in tune with the track, This pack thinks they can stack against our raps? 'Now this dog's making US laugh!' Duck Hunt: (This color is the Duck, This color is the Dog, This color is both of them.) I can't understand the Mumbo Jumbo you spit, what'd he say? Don't worry, they're Rare-ly relevant, not really worth a Replay, Shoulda let that mole teach you rapping before he left the scene, At the very least before he died he coulda shown you how to be a decent team! We're still pristine, While they've got replacements for you rejects. Who can't even keep Banjo's sis safe, How's that for neglect? I think I'd rather hear the witch spit than all of the muck grunted By these pieces of fresh game just in season to be Duck Hunted! Banjo - Kazooie: Hunt us? 'Trust me, you're more screwed than Spiral Moutain, pally,' Nobody wants to waste time on your game, 'not up their Hogan's Alley' Especially with the most annoying animal since Canary Mary, 'This bear can barely bare not beating you bare-handed, ''start your obituary.'' Vs. Duck Hunt? 'Gunning for the dog in the bonus round, see his ashed face steam.' Even Captain Blackeye would know you can't beat us in your Project Dreams! We've seen some ridiculous things, but none more of a joke than this clown, Just like all those online games this mutt's getting shot down! Duck Hunt: 'Least we're still getting games, Last game you had sucked Nuts n' Bolts it was so shitty, Put the puzzle pieces together, see you aren't jiggy with it, maybe stick to racing Diddy? We thought you'd be witty, sneaking all those innuendos in, but you're as smart as Klungo, More immature than the squirrel, ''Even his dung enemy had better lines that he sung, yo! '''We've topped n' mopped you sloppy flops so fast you'd wish we Stopped n' Swapped' Opposition, since this lot's Fire Eggs are the only hot shit they got stocked! ''It's clear that you just quit. ''I think I can hear Grunty making your dame grosser, ''Your shots didn't hit us, ''looks like you two just got a Outro: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! TRIXTER'S RAP *Logo starts getting shot at, NES Zapper cursor moving around the screen* BATT-LES OF VID-E-O *Logo starts flying away to avoid the shots* GAAAAAAMES! Who won? Duck Hunt Banjo-Kazooie Hint Info: There were no hints to this one, since a certain somebody spoiled my original plans, but hey, I can still give you hints to the next one. One of the rappers would enjoy this battle, while the other one is quite bizarre, and goes well with peanut butter. Does that second part not make sense? Good. Category:Blog posts